Kim will never forgive Ron
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Ron broke up with kim and went with bonnie


Kim will never forgive Ron

___________________________________________________________________________

Kim possible belongs to ©Disney.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was a nice day in Middleton. But 2 people distributed the peace in the park. It was Kim and Ron fighting. Everyone left. They were fighting because Kim cheated on him. He was upset. Ron didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Ron please. I didn't do anything with Josh! I'm dating you remember?" Kim was worried that Ron would break up with her.

"I saw you to kissing with my own eyes!" Ron shouted. Kim was getting annoyed.

"Ron we didn't I sare! Me and him are not together! He's dating Bonnie no me."

"Ok fine. If I see it again we're done understand?" Ron looked mad than ever.

"Ok." Kim could only say.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kim was home. She still upset from Ron yelling at her. She started to cry. Then she got louder and louder. Then her mother was at the door.

"Kimmie?" Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible asked,

"Yea mom?" Kim asked. Did she hear me? Oh great. Kim thought.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked.

"Yea mom I'm fine." Kim said trying to keep her tears in.

"Ok well dinner is gonna be ready soon if your hungey." Anne said.

"Ok mom. I'll be down in a mintuite."

Anne walked away. How could Ron do this to me. Kim thought as she walked down. Kim, Jim, Tim, James and Anne were siting at the table. Jim and Tim were trowing peas at each other. Anne was yealling at them to stop. Then Anne turned to Kim. Kim was picking at her food. She was worried if Ron did something to her. The out of know were Kim started to cry, Anne and James followed by Jim and Tim were in shock. They never heard her cry like that, Then Kim got up and Ran To her room. Then they heard her door slammed shut.

"What was that about?" James asked as Jim and Tim left.

"I don't know honey. Kim has be upset before to. Something's up." Anne said started to get up to talk to Kim. "I'll go and talk to her."

So Anne went upstaris. She heard Kim crying into her pillow. Anne knocked on the door. Kim said "What!?! I want to be alone for the rest of the night." Kim said from her pillow. She was upset cause Ron sent her a text message during dinner saying they are done for good. "Kimmie please I want to talk to you. Why were you upset at dinner?" Anne asked behind the door. "Leave me alone!" Kim yelled trowing something at the door. It was the enagment ring Ron had gotting her. Anne left really upset cause Kimberly never said that to her. Something's up with her. She just doesn't know.

"Any good?" Asked James as he saw his wife come back down. He noticed that Anne was crying. "No James. So won't talk to me and she said leave me alone to me also." Anne broke down in his arms. "I don't know what to do." Anne said, James was mad because Kim made her mother cry. "Anne go to bed and I'll deal with Kimmie-Cub ok?" Anne said ok and went to her room crying still. James went to Kim's room. "Kimmie! Open this door right now!" James said yelling. With that Kim said "The door is open guenuiss." Kim said while she was crying. James opened the door and saw that Kim had bloodshot eyes and red around her eyes. "Kimberly Ann Possible! What the hell is wrong with you!?! You made your mother cry." James said as he closed the door behind him. "I.. I …. I." Kim couldn't speak. She wanted to say she was sorry. But the words didn't come out. James took a deep sigh and sat on the bed next to Kim. "Kim, I'm sorry for yealling at you. I just never seen you this upset before. Your mother cryed because you said leave me alone to her. You never said that to her." James said. Kim just cryed and cryed. "Dad I didn't mean to. I'm just upset that's all." With that James said to Kim "Kimberly, Please talk to your mother. She is in her room." Kim nodded ok and went to talk to her mother.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Ron was upset that he had to break up with Kim cause he was dating Bonnie now. Then Bonnie comes in his room and said "Ronnie did you talk to Kim?" As she said that she was taking off her clohtes. "Yea I sent her a text message. I hope she's alright." "She'll be fine. Now let's have some fun shall we?"

So with That Ron and Bonnie took off their clothes and we're kissing each other.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom? Can I come in?" Kim asked as she knocked on the door. "Sure Kim." Her mother said. So Kim walked inside and saw her mom on the bed crying. Then once Anne looked up she say that Kim had been crying for awhile. "Mom I'm sorry that I made you cry." Kim said sitting next to her. "It's ok Kim. I should of know…." "Mom Ron send me a text message saying we're done." "But why?" "I don't know. That's why I was upset. I never meant to.." With that Kim was crying more than ever. Anne quickly give her a hug. "Shhhhh. It's ok honey I'm here. Don't cry." Anne said. "I'm sorry mom."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Ron's house.

Bonnie and Ron we're playing a game. Bonnie was a bad girl so Ron had to show her how to be good. Ron put her fingure in her virgina. Bonnie was moaning and yelping at the same time. Then Ron stopped. He looked at Bonnie. "Do whatever you want." so Ron put in his thing into her thing and he was pushing it way down into her thing. "Ooooh….. Ron….That….Uh…. Feels…..oh…so,……good! Push it deeper!" With that Ron did and Bonnie was screaming in pain but it felt so good to her. Then Ron was doing it faster! Bonnie was enjoying this so much she didn't want him to stop then she said stop. He stopped. "Oh Ronnie that's feels so good. Keep doing it. So he kept on doing it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
